Ms Sloan
by arizonaforeva
Summary: There's a new girl at Seattle.... please review... femeslash
1. Ms Sloan

Disclaimer – I do not own most of these characters, they belong to Grey's.

Authors note – Please review!!!!

Dr Mark Sloan stepped onto the elevator at Seattle Grace and just stared in shock at the girl standing in front of him despite all the curious glances around him.

"Nae?"

"Hey Marky!"

"What are you doing here?" Mark asked happily throwing his arms around the girl.

"I've transferred. I'm here!"

"Damn girl, you look great! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Thought I'd surprise you, I take it it's a happy surprise?"

"Absolutely, ever since Derek got married and the Chief went back to his wife, I got no one. I got you now, you can be my guy again!"

"Whoa, slow down on the enthusiasm dude, everyone here will think we're something more than just cousins." The elevator doors opened.

"Dr Renee Sloan, is that you?"

"Hey, look, it's Derek Shepherd," Renee smiled, hugging the doctor.

"You still sleeping with my ex-wife?" Derek asked sending the interns and nurses into overdrive.

"Not my fault she couldn't resist the Sloan charm," Renee winked at her cousin and laughed as he pushed her.

"So, who's who around here dude?" Renee asked when Mark finally joined her for lunch the following day.

"You mean you haven't learnt yet from the gossip mill?" Mark laughed leaning back in his chair.

"I know names, not faces. So who is Dr Callie Torres who had her heart broken by the Ice-Queen only to have it nurtured by McPerky? Addison told me she could be my new best friend," Renee said a little too cheerfully.

"Callie is alright, she's my guy when you haven't been, and that's her coming this way to join us now," Mark smiled.

"She's Addison's guy too, maybe she'll be my guy," Renee smiled.

"She's taken," Mark warned, "besides, McPerky as you call her, she's hot, more your type."

"Sloan," Callie stated and sat down, "who's the new flooze?"

"Callie, this is my cousin, Renee. Renee, meet Callie," Mark smirked.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Callie stammered.

"All good, Mark's well known for his floozies, not as well known as me of course, but still, he's my protégé," Renee remarked proudly.

"Not another Mark?" Callie laughed.

"We're a rare breed, us Sloans," Mark smiled.

"Who like to sleep with my ex-wife," Derek smiled as he joined the three doctors.

"You slept with Addison?" Callie asked in shock looking at Renee.

"Dude, I'm a Sloan," was all Renee could say, shrugging her shoulders.

"Mark, I need your help," Callie said at the bar a few weeks later as she joined Mark, Renee and Derek.

"Ok, that's my cue to leave, I gotta get Mer home anyway, she's ovulating," Derek said finishing his drink and leaving.

"And I'm going to go ask that gorgeous nurse over there if she wants to dance," Renee said, "want me to find out if she has a friend Marky?"

"I'm with Lexie, remember?" Mark pointed to his girlfriend sitting with a bunch of other interns.

"Oh that's right, you don't play anymore, you nest, that's lame dude" Renee threw over her shoulder.

"Is everyone getting laid around here except me?" Callie groaned as she put her head in her hands.

"What about Ohio?"

"Mark!"Callie hit him, showing him that she was serious.

"Sorry, tell Uncle Mark everything," Mark smiled.

"Uncle Mark? Gross, look, I don't know what it is, but Arizona and I don't have that fire anymore," Callie said sadly.

"Maybe that's because you can't stop thinking about someone else?"

"Who?" Callie asked in shock.

"A certain redhead who lives in Los Angeles maybe?"

"Addie? Don't be ridiculous, she's just a friend."

"I dunno, ever since you found out she does the horizontal salsa with men AND women, you haven't stopped thinking about her," Mark pointed out seriously, "my advice, figure it out. Either let go of it and get back to lovin Blondie, or let Blondie go and sort it out."

"Yeah, thanks, some help you are," Callie groaned as Mark left to find Lexie.

"Hi, I'm Dr Arizona Robbins, you are?"

"Dr Renee Sloan, so you're Callie's better half?" Renee joked as she put her stuff into her locker.

"I don't know about that right at this moment, long story, so you're the one that everyone's talking about?" Renee just stared at the woman in front of her, reminding herself that this woman is Callie's girl.

"Depends on what they're saying?"

"Oh, you know, you've been here for a month and you're already on your second write and tell form," Arizona smiled, aware that the surgeon was checking her out.

"What can I say? The women here seem to flock to me, I'm a Sloan after all," Renee shrugged, blushing slightly, something she hasn't done in a long time.

"Cocky too, well good luck with that, cheerio," the blonde smiled her famous dimple-smile and rolled out of the room on her heelys.

"You're in trouble kid," Mark laughed as he walked past and followed Arizona out.

"I'll say," Renee muttered then closed her locker.

Mark and Renee were sitting on the couch in the cramped apartment they were sharing for the time being watching a boring movie that Lexie had bought over with her when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" they both jumped up at the same time.

"Mark, can we go to bed?" Lexie sleepily asked from her place on the floor.

"Dude, you're lame," Renee muttered as she scooted past Mark to get to the door. When she opened the door, she was shocked to see Callie standing there, crying.

"I broke up with her," was all she got out before the sobs set in.

"Do you want me to get Mark?" Renee asked putting her arm around Callie and leading her inside.

"No, I want to talk to you. How do you do it?" Renee set Callie down on the lounge and sat next to her, handing her the tissue box from the coffee table.

"Do what?" Callie sat there for quietly for a few minutes before answering.

"Stay un-attached, not fall in love? Love sucks," Callie hiccupped.

"Then why did you break up with her if you love her?" Renee asked confused.

"It's not Arizona I'm in love with. It's Addison, it's always been Addison," she said quietly.

"Oh."

Three weeks later the gang was at Joe's getting drunk, trying to convince Callie to get back on the horse.

"How do you know, if they're into girls or not?" Callie asked Renee looking around at the crowd.

"Cal, most of the girls I've been with since I been here, they weren't into girls, you just gotta be smooth and convince them that it's worth it, that you're worth it," Renee smiled.

"Right, smooth, channel Sloan, channel Sloan," Callie murmured as Mark and Renee laughed.

"That's the way, now go get 'em," Mark winked, pushing Callie into the crowd.

"She'll be right," Renee laughed.

"She's learning from the best," Mark smiled, "don't look now, but you're being watched."

"By who?" Renee asked, trying to fight the urge to look around.

"McPerky," Mark grinned, "and she's coming this way."

"Good god," Renee murmured, quickly skulling the rest of her beer.

"Sloans, how are we this evening?" Arizona smiled, flashing her dimples at Renee.

"Texas, more importantly, how are you this evening?" Mark smiled.

"You're not flirting with me, are you Mark?" Arizona raised her eyebrows.

"What's the point in that? I have a penis, good night ladies," Mark left, despite Renee's begging look.

"You worried about being alone with me Dr Sloan?" Arizona slid onto the stool Mark just vacated.

"Uh, of course not Dr Robbins, can I uh, buy you a drink?" Renee signalled for the bartender.

"Thank you, so, Callie trying to learn the art of the Sloans?" Arizona nodded her head in Callie's direction.

"Um, I guess, how are you with that?"

"I saw it coming, no harm done, I believe we can still be friends, but seriously, she really should go after who her heart is set on," Arizona smiled sadly.

"You know about that?" Renee asked in surprise.

"I know there's someone, don't know who yet, but she assured me it wasn't you," Arizona grinned with a twinkle in her eye. Renee had to mentally tell herself to breathe.

"I uh, might go see how she's doing, I'll be back in a minute, excuse me."

"Renee, meet Jennifer, she's coming home with me tonight," Callie drunkenly announced, winking at me.

"Huh, that's great dude, two thumbs up, listen I need to ask you something," Renee smiled at Callie's new friend.

"Go for it Nae, it's ok, seriously," Callie murmured, her hands all over Jennifer, "she's had it bad for you since you arrived."

"Seriously?" Renee asked.

"Seriously, now get out of here, you're in my space," Callie laughed, pushing Renee away.

A few hours later found Arizona and Renee hailing a cab outside Joe's.

"So, Dr Sloan, thank you for those drinks, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to get me drunk so you can get into my pants," Arizona giggled, swaying slightly. Renee grabbed her around the waist to stop her from falling onto the road.

"Is it working?" Renee flirted.

"Hmm, maybe a little," Arizona whispered wrapping her arms around Renee's neck.

"Our cab's here, come on, let's get you home before you say or do something you might regret later," Renee whispered, wondering why she couldn't just take this woman and have her way with her.

"Hmm, I've been biting my tongue all night, but I do want to say something Dr Sloan, you, intrigue me, you are a challenge, and I like a challenge," Arizona mumbled before falling asleep against Renee's shoulder. Realising that she didn't have a clue where Arizona lived, she tried waking the sleeping beauty, to no avail. She gave the cab driver her address, and hoped that Mark had gone to Lexie's place for the night. Renee paid the driver when he pulled up outside her apartment block and carried Arizona upstairs, laying her gently on the lounge and covering her with the throw over. She sat there and watched Arizona sleep, marvelling in her features, memorising every inch of the blonde's face before falling asleep in the armchair.

Mark walked into his apartment early the next morning and chuckled quietly to himself at the sight that greeted him. Arizona Robbins was passed out on the lounge and his womanising cousin in the armchair. He walked through to the kitchen and put the kettle on.

"Hmm, morning dude," Renee murmured walking into the kitchen and helping herself to some coffee and sitting down next to Mark at the breakfast bar.

"So how did Callie go last night?" he asked, avoiding the topic of how the perky blonde ended up on his lounge.

"Hmm, ask her about Jennifer, she took off with her about an hour before we left," Renee stretched.

"We?" Mark raised his eyebrow.

"You're dumb, not blind."

"Ok, so I saw McPerky out there, I want the goss," Mark clapped his hands like a two year old.

"No goss, she fell asleep when we got in the car, I didn't know where she lived and couldn't wake her," Renee whispered, glancing over to where Arizona started stirring awake. She watched as the gorgeous doctor stretched on the couch, exposing her skin around her middle.

"You're stuffed, there's no turning back when you get like this Nae, seriously," Mark commented as he watched his cousin admire the girl.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, morning Dr Robbins, coffee?" Arizona looked around and quickly sat up.

"Omigod, I'm so sorry, omigod," she muttered as she recalled the events of last night and realised she must've fallen asleep. The last thing she remembered was getting into the cab.

"She's rambling, cute, so cute I think I'm going to be sick. I'm leaving in an hour if you guys wanna shower and get a lift into work," Mark said standing up and walking into his bedroom.

"I'm so sorry," Arizona apologised again as she sat down and took the coffee Renee offered.

"It's fine, seriously," Renee smiled, "I'm just going to grab a quick shower then I'll find some clothes for you so you can have a shower too, back soon."

Callie was doing rounds when she was pulled into a supply closet suddenly.

"Shit, Nae, you scared the crap out of me, are you ok?" Callie said once she was standing on her own two feet again.

"I have a problem, and you're my guy, cos Addison is miles away and Mark is a man, so you're my guy, right?"

"You're rambling, shut up and focus then tell me what the problem is," Callie laughed.

"Don't you laugh at me Calliope Torres, I think I'm sick, really sick. I've lost my mojo. I taught you how to be a player and you're all up in here being a player, you've been a player for two weeks, and me? I haven't been laid since I taught you how to be a player, you stole my mojo, I want my mojo back!" Renee stated firmly.

"You what?" Callie laughed then quickly stopped with the death glare she was getting from Renee.

"I. Want. My. Mojo."

"Nae, it's not that you've lost your mojo, you are in the beginning stages of nesting," Callie broke the hard truth to her friend.

"I don't nest, I've never nested, never, and I don't plan to start now. How am I nesting, I have to be having sex with someone, with one person to nest, I'm not having sex at all," Renee groaned stamping her feet a little immaturely.

"Oh dear," Callie sighed and opened the door. From where they were they could see the nurses desk. "Renee, ask her out."

"Who?" Callie just stared out towards the blonde attending from paediatrics who was rolling around on her heeleys, "No, I can't. She's avoiding me."

"And that ladies and gentlemen, is the real problem isn't it. Look, take my advice, you've got quite the reputation, so be confident with her, and let her know that you're interested in her, and only her, stop flirting with all the nurses."

"But that's who I am," Renee moaned, gazing at Arizona and admiring her.

"That's who you were, people change, look at Mark, he's nesting and he's getting sex every five minutes. And here's a little inside secret from one friend to another, Arizona, she's wild." Renee just moaned and slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Whatever," Renee murmured and walked off in the opposite direction to Arizona.

Arizona was nervous, she'd been avoiding Renee since she woke up on her lounge, refusing to let herself believe that she was falling for the player. If only she could've just had sex with her that night and then that would be it, they would've both moved on, but no, Arizona fell asleep and instead can't stop thinking about the woman. Now, she had to scrub in with the gorgeous surgeon. Luckily for her, Callie was also scrubbing in.

"Dr Torres, we're ready," the nurse winked remembering their on-call room adventure the day before.

"Thank you Amy, Dr Sloan, Dr Robbins, let's do this," Callie said smiling behind her mask. They all worked in silence for about 30 mins, until Callie realised that she would have to do something about this absurdness between her best friend and ex-girlfriend. "So, Dr Robbins, heard any good goss lately?"

"Not really," Arizona looked up at Callie and questioned her with her eyes.

"How about you Dr Sloan?" Callie ignored Arizona's look.

"Oh yeah, I got some good goss, the bad-ass ortho surgeon has been hogging all the on-call rooms lately," Renee answered, shooting a death glare at her friend.

"Ah, what can I say, I learnt from the master, how's things been going for you in that department?" Callie smirked. Arizona stole a quick glance at Renee, almost holding her breath.

"Apparently, I'm in the beginning stages of nesting," Renee mimicked her friends words. Arizona let out a deep breath, drawing the attention of Callie and Renee.

"You seem relieved to hear that Dr Robbins," Callie teased.

"Ah, um, well, uh," Arizona stumbled looking for the right words to say.

"Rambling, cute. Anyway, I'm finished, I'll leave you two ladies to finish up, the leg's all set," Callie nodded and left.

"So are you?" Renee asked Arizona, not looking at her.

"What?" Arizona asked, confused.

"Relieved to hear that?" Renee finally looked up into Arizona's green orbs and saw the twinkle.

"Maybe, I mean, sleeping around can't be healthy, right?"

"Right," Renee nodded, winking at Arizona before announcing that they were done.

Arizona walked into the locker room and found a note taped to the front of her locker, smiling to no-one, she walked over and plucked the note from it's resting place and opened it.

_Dr Arizona Robbins,_

_You are the intriguing one. You are the challenge. I love challenges._

_XOXO._

Arizona smiled then turned around to see Renee leaning against her own locker.

"You wouldn't know anything about this, would you?" Arizona held up the piece of paper as she crossed the room to where Renee was.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Renee smiled sexily. Arizona invaded Renee's personal space, bringing her lips close to Renee's ear. She could feel the heat radiating off the gorgeous brunette in front of her.

"How about I show you where my apartment is, you know, in case you need to take me home again?" Arizona whispered seductively. Renee shivered, balling her hands into fists to stop herself from reaching out and touching.

"I say, let's go," Renee trembled, following Arizona out of the room and out of the hospital.

The moment Arizona closed her apartment door, Renee had no self control left, and she pushed the blonde up against the hard surface. Arizona wasted no time in attacking Renee's lips with her own, her hands threading through the short hair, her body arching into the lean body against her own. For a few moments, they tasted and touched, the frustration from the last few weeks finally being released.

"Wait," Arizona panted as they broke apart for air, "Renee, wait, please."

"What's wrong?" Renee rested her forehead against Arizona's, both gasping to fill their lungs.

"I need to know, this, it can't be a one night thing, I don't want a one night thing. I want to know everything about you, and learn all your secrets and how to make you moan and how to make you scream and, I just don't want this to be a one night thing, cos, I like you, like really really like you," Arizona said, part of her afraid that Renee was going to bolt.

"Haven't you heard Dr Robbins? I'm nesting," Renee whispered, her lips barely grazing Arizona's, "that means.."

"I know what it means, take me to bed, now!"


	2. Foreplay

Disclaimer – I do not own most of these characters, they belong to Grey's.

Authors note – Please review!!!!

Dr Callie Torres was excited. In two hours she was heading out with her new best friend Dr Renee Sloan to 'cruise' the local gay bars. Although Renee was now with Dr Arizona Robbins, Cal's former lover, she was prepared to be the 'wingman'. Callie was hanging her white jacket up in her locker when her other best friend, Dr Mark Sloan leaned against the locker next to her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What is it Mark?" Callie asked, smiling at his pout.

"I want to come," Mark whined like a school girl.

"Lexie wouldn't let you, besides, it's a gay bar and last time I remember, you like girls."

"I still want to come," Mark continued to pout, "you guys get all the fun."

"You decided to nest," Callie smirked.

"Renee is a nester too now, and she gets to go out, without Texas."

"That's because Arizona is working and worried something might happen to me if I go by myself," Callie laughed, patting Mark's cheek, "so get over it."

"This sucks," Mark mumbled as Renee joined them.

"What sucks?" Renee rose her eyebrow at her cousin's pout.

"Hanging out with girls all the time, yo Derek!" Mark took off after Derek Sheppard.

Renee was in the on-call room with her girlfriend, making out hungrily before she went to pick up Callie for their night out.

"Wish you were coming," Renee moaned into her girlfriends ear as Arizona sucked on her neck.

"Hmm, me too babe, but I'll come pick you up when I'm finished ok, just be sure to check your messages often," Arizona replied before returning to sucking the nearly red flesh.

"Babe, are you marking me?" Renee laughed.

"Don't want anyone to get any ideas," Arizona smiled, flashing her dimples.

"God, you're so sexy," Renee smiled, tracing Arizona's face with her fingers.

"You're the sexy one, I've never seen you wear a skirt that short before, which is why I had to drag you in here before you left. I don't know how I'm going to work tonight, thinking of you in this outfit," Arizona said in between kisses.

"Hmm, I'll be sure to let you see what's underneath when we get home. I really should go, and so should you. I'll message you, and you'll realise it's all worthwhile," Renee said, placing a final kiss on her girlfriends lips.

"What will be worthwhile?" Arizona questioned as Renee opened the door and started walking out.

"You being here while I'm out there," Renee winked then left.

"So, this is it. Real gay girls," Callie beamed as they entered the bar.

"As opposed to the straight nurses you've been attempting to convert dude?" Renee laughed playfully thumping Callie's shoulder.

"You're just jealous because I've caught up to you on the write and tell. So, shall we start off with something mild? Like tequila?" Callie grabbed Renee's hand and led her over to the bar, ordering two tequila shots.

"I ain't jealous, I'm happy for you," Renee smiled as she felt her phone vibrate.

_I can't stop wondering what colour panties you had on under that skirt... xoxo._

"Please tell me that's not Ari already?" Callie rolled her eyes.

"Dude, it's not my fault she misses me," Renee smiled as she started typing her reply.

_Who said I was wearing any... xoxo._

"Am I going to need to confiscate your phone?" Callie looked at me sternly.

"No, I'm just teasing her, you know, to keep her keen," Renee winked as she took the shot glass from Callie.

The two girls were sitting in the corner, both checking out the gorgeous girls on the dance floor many drinks later.

"So, how are things with you and Arizona?" Callie asked.

"Fantastic, are you sure you're cool with us?" Renee asked as she felt her phone vibrate again.

"Honey, I'm more than cool with it. Arizona is gorgeous and has a loving heart, but she wasn't the girl for me, oooh, hello!" Callie winked at a gorgeous red-head that walked past. Renee shook her head and laughed as she pulled her phone out.

_You made me drop all my files! How am I supposed to operate with that image in my head now? _

"So you going to go buy that Addison look-a-like a drink or what?" Renee asked Callie as she typed her reply to her girlfriend.

_Do you wear anything under your blue scrubs when you're operating? Cos I don't. ;)_

"What? She doesn't look like Addison. Nobody looks like Addison except Addison."

"When are you going to tell her dude?" Renee asked as her phone started to ring.

"Never, who's that?" Callie asked trying to peer at Renee's phone.

"Who do you think, now go buy that girl a drink so you can get laid already," Renee laughed, pushing Callie off the chair towards the girl in question.

"You're mean."

"Hi baby, how's work going?"

"My operation got cancelled, luckily for you," Arizona sighed in frustration.

"You never did answer my question you know," Renee whispered huskily.

"I'm not going to answer, you'll just have to find out for yourself one day," Arizona smiled as she settled back on the bed in the on-call room.

"Sounds like a challenge. One I'm prepared to get to the bottom of," Renee smiled, glancing at Callie who was leading Addison-look-a-like to the dance floor.

"So how's Callie doing?"

"She's found someone who has caught her eye, she's making her moves now," Renee grinned.

"What about you? See anyone you like?"

"There's a few that look promising," Renee teased.

"Renee!"

"Sorry baby, but you're at work, and I'm turned on, what do you expect me to do?"

"You're turned on? Tell me, just how turned on?" Arizona panted, her free hand travelling over her own body.

"I get turned on thinking about YOU Dr Arizona Robbins. Thinking about how you smell, how you feel, how you taste," Renee headed into the bathroom and found an empty stall.

"Go on.." Arizona whispered hoarsely.

"I get turned on when you kiss me, when your fingers are entwined in my hair, when you moan my name as I touch you here, and here, and here," Renee said, touching herself, knowing Arizona was doing the same.

"Oh god," Arizona moaned, "can you feel how wet I am right now?"

"I can taste how wet you are baby," Renee moaned. She heard loud banging on the other end of the phone.

"Fuck, I gotta go, we'll continue this later," Arizona said in frustration.

"I'll be waiting," Renee smiled.

Renee joined the women on the dance floor, needing some way to work off the pent up frustration. When she finally felt a little better, she headed towards her friend.

"Hey," Callie smiled at Renee, her hands all over the girl from the bar.

"Hey dude, so do you think it's safe for me to take off now, or do you want me to hang around a little bit longer?"

"Hmm, one more drink then you can split. Excuse me gorgeous, I'm just going to get a drink with my friend here, and I will be right back, I promise, don't go anywhere," Callie placed a kiss on the girl's lips before dragging herself away to get that drink.

"So, she seems nice," Renee nodded towards the girl watching them from the floor.

"She's ok," Callie giggled.

"Seriously girl, you're going to have to tell Addison, you're going to run out of red-heads here in Seattle, and I'm sure Addison wouldn't appreciate that you're screwing all her look-a-likes," Renee laughed.

"I don't know how to tell Addie, when she rings, I go crazy, she's a friend and I don't wanna fuck that up, this way is just easier and safer. Now, you go be a good girl and screw your girlfriend, I'm taking that hot ass back to my apartment and showing her how to have a good time!"

"Right dude, I'll call ya tomorrow and make sure you're ok. Have fun," Renee hugged Callie and left.

Callie headed back to the girl, Claudia her name was.

"Hey, what do you say we get out of here? There's a bottle of tequila at my place that has your name and my name on it," Callie murmured to her new friend.

"Sounds like a plan," Claudia practically whimpered as Callie's hands went under her shirt and stroked her stomach. They hailed a cab down and the moment they got in and gave the driver the address, Claudia was straddling Callie's thighs, her skirt hitched up around her waist. Their lips crushed together, duelling for control and their hands exploring. The cab driver cleared his throat so Callie gave him some money and dragged Claudia out of the cab and up to her room.

"So, you live here?" Claudia murmured as Callie unlocked the door.

"Yep," Callie smiled at the girl then dragged her in and pushed her up against the now closed door.

"Cal, is that you?" a voice came from the lounge room.

"No, yes, uh, going to my room, you might wanna go to Owen's, sorry Cristina," Callie barely got out, and pushed Claudia into her room.

"Damn lesbians," Cristina muttered as she grabbed her bag and keys and left.

"Dr Bailey, have you seen Arizona?" Renee asked as she walked through the halls of Seattle Grace Memorial Hospital looking for her girlfriend.

"Damn girl, look at you! You been out tonight?" Dr Bailey asked looking Renee up and down.

"Now now Dr Bailey, you're not my type, no need to be checking me out now," Renee winked.

"Damn horny teenagers, the lot of you, Dr Robbins left about fifteen minutes ago, said she wasn't feeling very well. She was looking a little flushed and out of breath when I 'woke' her up in the on-call room," Dr Bailey mumbled, picking up a heap of charts from the desk.

"Right, thanks, I'll uh, go see if she's ok," Renee smirked turning around and running off down the hall.

"Damn, was that Renee? No wonder my ex-wife started shagging her in the on-call room while we were married," Derek said to Dr Bailey as he watched the woman hit the elevator button several times before deciding to take the stairs.

"You do realise you're married again, right?" Dr Bailey questioned before rolling her eyes and taking off.

Arizona let herself into her apartment and headed straight for the shower, stripping on her way to the bathroom. Just as she turned the water on she heard her doorbell.

"Fuck," she muttered grabbing her robe from the back of the bathroom door and covering herself. All she wanted to do was have a quick shower so she can go and meet her girlfriend at the club. When she opened the door, she was pleasantly surprised and started grinning like a fool.

"So, there were no good looking girls game enough to come home with me, this big red mark on my neck here seemed to scare them off," Renee shrugged, her fingers playing with the buttons on her blouse.

"And what makes you think I'm going to let you come home with me?" Arizona said cooly.

"I'm irresistible?"

"You were very naughty tonight, teasing me like that when I had to work."

"I uh, heard you weren't feeling well, something about being flushed and out of breath, I think you might need a doctor to take care of you," Renee stepped closer to her girlfriend.

"I'm a doctor, and I know how to take care of myself," Arizona crossed her arms leaning against the doorframe.

"But that's no fun, please?" Renee put her hands on Arizona's waist. Arizona stood her ground, trying hard not to succumb to Renee's charm.

"I'm not sure you could handle it," Arizona shrugged.

"Damn girl, can I at least watch?" Renee used her body to push Arizona back into the apartment.

"Watch what?" Arizona was confused.

"You, taking care of yourself, if you think I wouldn't be able to handle it," Renee whispered as she closed the door behind her.

The moment the door was closed, Arizona attacked Renee's lips, throwing her arms around her neck and pulling her closer to her. Renee found the knot holding the robe closed and undid it before slipping her hands inside and around the blonde's waist.

"Is that water I can hear?" Renee asked, biting gently on Arizona's neck before soothing the red mark with her tongue.

"I was about to have a shower," Arizona moaned as she fumbled with the buttons on her girlfriend's blouse.

"A shower, you know, if you're not feeling all that well, I should come with you, just in case you slip over or something," Renee murmured. Arizona pulled her into the bathroom.

"So baby, you going to let me finally know what's been driving me nuts all night?" Arizona stood back from her trembling girlfriend and let her eyes rest on the skirt.

"Oh, you mean," Renee started with the buttons and zipper on her skirt, "what colour panties I'm wearing?" Arizona just dumbly nodded, her eyes not leaving the sight of Renee's hands slowly unwrapping the offending material that was in her way.

"Oh my god!" Arizona burst out laughing once the skirt was on the floor and she pulled her girlfriend to her, "Seriously Nae?"

"Ladies, how was the gay night out?" Mark asked joining the three women for lunch a few days later.

"Awesome," Callie smirked, "Claudia said to say hello."

"Claudia's gay?" Mark laughed.

"Yeah, something about you turned her off guys forever," Callie burst out laughing.

"Not funny," Mark turned serious and pouted.

"No, not funny at all. Funny is when your girlfriend wears wonder woman panties," Arizona couldn't help herself.

"Ari, you promised!" Renee pouted too.

"Seriously? Nae, seriously?" Mark cheered up a little, smirking at his cousin.

"Shut up dude, at least I don't make them jump to the opposite side of the fence that I'm on," Renee muttered throwing fries at him.

"Child," Mark said.

"Pathetic," Renee counteracted.

"Both of you, grow up," Arizona smiled, kissing Renee before heading off.

"Seriously," Callie said taking off after Arizona.

"We still rock," Mark laughed.

"For sure dude," Renee high fived him.


	3. In love and war

Disclaimer – I do not own most of these characters, they belong to Grey's.

Authors note – Please review!!!!

Callie Torres walked through the halls of Seattle Grace, ignoring all the murmurs and not so subtle whispering from the interns and nurses as she searched for the man responsible for her bad mood.

"Sloan!" Callie shouted as she approached the nurses desk where he was whispering sweet nothings to Little Grey.

"Jeez, Torres, what's up with you?" Mark Sloan grinned, knowing full well what he had done.

"Don't you play dumb with me, on-call room now," Callie seethed, glancing quickly at Lexie who at that moment looked horrified, "to talk."

"Right, I need to go, um, I'm sure I'm needed somewhere," Lexie mumbled walking away.

"Cal, calm down, I said I was sorry didn't I?" Mark pleaded as he was dragged into the first available on-call room Callie could find.

"Sorry? You're sorry? What the hell did you say to her Sloan?" Callie sat down, trying to keep her anger in check.

"All I said, was that you have a crush on her," Mark laughed.

"But I don't!" she exclaimed hitting him on the shoulder.

"I know, I was just teasing her, she knew it was a joke, what's the big deal anyway?"

"The big deal? The big deal is that she's gone and said something to Arizona, who now wants to kill me. Literally kill me, she's rolling around on her cute little heeley's looking for me," Callie sat down on the bunk bed with her head in her hands.

"Don't worry about roller girl, I'm sure she realised it was just a joke, lighten up," Mark smiled, trying hard not to laugh.

"A joke? A joke is knock knock who's there, a joke is pull my finger, a joke is NOT where your cute little cousin who happens to be my best friend, tells her girlfriend who happens to be my ex-girlfriend, that I have a crush on said best friend," Callie moaned, "I am so telling Addison on you."

"Addison? What the hell has she got to do with anything? Besides, what's she going to do?" Mark laughed.

"She will come here and kick your arse, and me? I'm going to let her," Callie glared at him.

"Funny that, you sure you're not just using that as an excuse to get Addie back here?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, now FIX this, NOW."

Callie threw open the on-call room only to quickly slam it shut again.

"Shit," she muttered, realising that Arizona was right outside the room, hands on hips, not happy.

"Don't be a pussy, just cos you like to..." Callie held her finger up at him before he said anymore.

"Fix it," she whispered harshly. Mark rolled his eyes then opened the door.

"Arizona, how nice to see you," Mark smiled. Arizona just glared at him, "So, where's the gorgeous Dr Renee Sloan today?"

"Don't you dare talk about Renee to me Mark, I'm very pissed off with her right now, and you. Look what you two have done to poor Callie, when will the two of you stop playing these childish games," Callie looked at Arizona in shock. So it wasn't her that she was trying to track down.

"You don't want to kill me?" Callie asked.

"No, but I will hold Mark down while you break every bone in his body," Arizona smiled at her ex-girlfriend.

"Me? What about your girlfriend? She was in on this just as much as I was," Mark whined, searching around for help as Arizona and Callie backed him up against the wall.

"Unfortunately for you, I need Renee to be unharmed, physically, but don't you worry your pretty little head about that, she will be dealt with by me," Arizona said sweetly.

"What, you'll deny her sex? Yeah right, according to her, you're the one who can't get enough, ow!" Mark cringed when a hand smacked him up the side of the head.

"Jeez Mark, learn to keep your fat mouth shut dude. Honey, I've said I'm sorry, Callie, I'm sorry, please?" Renee had joined the group after observing from a distance.

"You, do not get to talk to us right now." Arizona said turning around and pulling Callie with her and took off down the hall.

Renee and Mark sat at the bar at Joes that night, drinking shots and whiskey.

"This is all your fault," Renee pointed her finger at her cousin.

"You're the one who said something to McPerky," Mark pointed out, "Now, Lexie won't even talk to me, she's joined the dark side."

"Suck it up dude, if I have to, so do you, it's only fair," Renee sighed, looking across to the table where Callie, Arizona and Lexie were talking and laughing.

"This totally sucks, I'm going to call Addie," Mark grinned, a devilish glint in his eye.

"You what? Because Lexie won't talk to you?" Renee looked at him like he'd gone mad.

"No, this is nothing to do with Lexie, this is all to do with Callie. You do realise that the reason Cal and Texas split up is because Cal was madly in love with Addie don't you?"

"I try to tell myself it's because Arizona realised she was madly in love with me," Renee mumbled, sending pathetic puppy dog eyes across to her girlfriend.

"Yeah, whatever," Mark laughed as Derek Shepherd joined them.

"You two in the sin bin? Why do I not find that hard to believe? What have ya's done this time?"

"Please, join us Derek!" Renee smiled sarcastically as Derek made himself comfortable.

"Thanks Nae, so are you going to tell me?" Derek asked glancing between the Sloans and the girls sitting across the room.

"No," Renee and Mark said in unison.

"Whatever, I need a drink," Derek mumbled shaking his head.

Addison Montgomery had just fallen asleep when her phone started ringing. It was 2 am in the morning in Los Angeles and she had come home from the club alone, despite the heavy petting make out session with a gorgeous Latino woman in the middle of the dance floor.

"This better be life or death," Addie mumbled into the phone as she answered.

"It is."

"Renee? Are you drunk?"

"Slightly, marbe a liddle, Mark and I nee-eed your help," Renee slurred into the phone.

"Nae, it's 2 am, I'm going back to bed, call me at a decent hour," Addie sighed ready to hang up.

"Wait, it's Callie. Shut up Mark, um, yeah Callie, she's..."

"She's what? Is she ok? What's happened? Is she hurt?" Addie sat up quickly, panicking. She heard laughter on the other end of the phone.

"So, tis true then. You got a fing for Callie," Renee giggled.

"Renee, are you giggling like a school girl? That's so not cool, _dude_,"

"Addie, pwease, you hafta come visit, like tomorrow, we need your help. Marky and I are in the sin bin. Like seriously, badly, and it's all cos we were mean to Callie. We need to make it up to her, and to make it up to her, we want to give her you," Renee giggled.

"Give me to her? Like I'm a piece of meat?" Addie gasped.

"A sexy piece of meat," Renee went in for the kill.

"I hate you," Addie smiled.

"You love me dude, that's why you slept with me," Renee laughed.

"Fine, I'll see ya's tomorrow, this better be interesting, cos god only knows I need something interesting in my life right now," Addison laughed.

"Not getting any action since I moved over here?" Renee joked.

"I'm hanging up, goodnight," Addison shook her head as she hung up her phone.

Arizona and Callie had managed to convince Lexie that Mark needed disciplining, and explained to her that the only way to discipline a Sloan, is to deny any sexual favours. Dr Renee Sloan walked into Seattle Grace the next morning sporting the worse hangover and a crink neck from sleeping on the couch at Mark's place seeing as Arizona wouldn't let her into her apartment. As she got onto the elevator, she immediately wished she had taken the stairs.

"Dr Sloan."

"Dr Robbins," Renee answered her way-too-cheerful girlfriend.

"How are you feeling?" Arizona asked as the doors closed then hit the stop button.

"How do you think I feel? You could've at least let me into your bed last night or even your couch," Renee mumbled.

"Oh, baby," Arizona murmured standing in front of Renee, "my poor baby." Renee looked up at Arizona with her cute little puppy dog eyes and pout. Arizona fought the urge to give in to her gorgeous girlfriend.

"I missed you last night," Renee whispered, turning her head away and looking down.

"Oh baby," Arizona murmured again, brushing her hand against Renee's cheek and letting it fall down, purposely brushing against Renee's breast. Renee grabbed Arizona around the waist and pulled her against her body.

"I mean, I really, really missed you," Renee said before attacking her girlfriend's lips with her own. Arizona kissed Renee back, her hands slipping up Renee's shirt and raking her nails across her back and her knee thrust itself upwards against Renee's centre. Renee moaned before realising the elevator was moving again, Arizona had sneakily pressed the button. As the elevator doors opened, Arizona moved away.

"You get that," she said as she exited onto the third floor.

"Tease," Renee grumbled shooting Arizona a filthy look before heading off to the locker room to get changed.

"Please tell me you've heard from Addie dude," Renee slammed her lunch tray onto the table next to her cousin's.

"You too huh, McPerky torturing you as well?"

"You mean Lexie is torturing you? That's it, it's game on dude," Renee looked shocked, glaring at the three women sitting on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Yes, and I swear, I'm going to explode soon. She keeps paging me to the on-call room, then as if on cue, she get's paged just before anything can happen."

"I had to scrub in with Callie and Arizona. For three hours, Arizona and Callie were talking about sex, and threesomes, and video cameras. You and your big mouth dude. Arizona knows my fantasy, Callie knows my fantasy, and the whole time in surgery, they were teasing me, brushing up against me, flirting with each other, please tell me Addie is here," Renee nearly cried.

"She's here," a voice sounded from behind them. Renee jumped up and flung her arms around Addison, relieved. As she turned around, she saw Arizona and Callie both staring at her in shock across the room. Renee sent a dirty flirty smile across the room and sat down and put her arm around Addison.

"You trying to make your girlfriend jealous?" Addie asked looking at Renee with a sweet smile.

"Yes, and I think it's working," Renee smiled sweetly back.

"So you two wanna tell me what you've done?" Addison whispered shaking her head, waving across the room to Arizona and Callie.

Renee was coming out of the OR room after performing a surgery with Dr Bailey that afternoon when she felt her hand being jerked and she was pulled into an empty OR.

"Renee," Callie said, standing with her hands on her hips.

"Callie," Renee smirked, mimicking Callie's posture.

"What's Addison doing here?"

"I don't know dude, I think maybe she's missed me and Mark, I don't know," Renee smiled sweetly.

"Renee," Callie repeated with a warning tone.

"Callie," Renee mocked again.

"Come on, I'm your best friend, tell me," Callie whined.

"No. Not until you and Arizona and Lexie call off this ridiculous little pact you have going on, it's not healthy for Mark and me."

"Why? Cos you aren't getting laid every five minutes," Callie laughed.

"I haven't had sex in two days Callie, TWO DAYS," Renee whined.

"Not my fault you and Mark play dirty games on us," Callie pointed out.

"But that's just fun, healthy fun. What you guys are doing to us, what you and Arizona did to me this morning in surgery, THAT was not fun, that was mean and horrible and hurtful and such a turn on, it's not right," Renee pouted.

"So, Addie? What's she doing here?" Callie asked sweetly. Renee glared at her and shrugged then walked out, "Low blow!"

"You guys did this to yourselves, now if you excuse me, I'm going to Joe's with Mark and Addison. Addison and I are going to dance, with each other, bodies gyrating to the sound of music," Renee smirked skipping down the hallway, "and you be sure to let Arizona know about that, won't you!"

"You caved!" Arizona cried as Lexie shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Dr Robbins, but all that torturing turned me on, and I have no self control, I'm sorry."

"Whatever, bye Lexie, bye Mark, have a nice night," Arizona huffed and sat down. She was too bothered by the dirty dancing in front of her to really care and sent a wink Lexie's way to ensure that she wasn't really mad.

"This is so not right dude," Callie pouted, staring at Addison and Renee dirty dancing.

"Please, not you with the 'dudes' too. Wait, you have a thing for Addie, don't you? She's the one your heart was set on," Arizona teased the brunette.

"Maybe, and this is their game. Renee and Mark knew about my crush and they've played on it, this is like below the belt," Callie sighed, throwing back her third shot for the night.

"But Cal, we just play right on back _dude_, come on, let's show them how to really dance," Arizona winked.

"Hey Karev, what's going on?"

"Lesbian showdown on the dance floor, I got my money on Robbins and Torres," Alex Karev laughed.

"Nah, 10 bucks on Addison and Sloan, there's some real history there," Cristina shook Alex's hand.

"But you forget, the history on Robbins and Torres," Alex pointed out.

"I'll bet you all that Dr Montgomery and Dr Torres get it on before the night is over," George O'Malley stated confidently.

Addison and Renee couldn't keep their eyes off of Arizona and Callie, everyone knows that Callie can dance, so there was really no competition here, despite the other couple giving it their best shot.

"Sorry Addie, you're on your own now, go get your girl," Renee winked, grabbing Arizona by the waist and pulling her against her own body.

"Traitor," Addison laughed, grabbing Callie's waist and pulling her against her, "Hi."

"Hi," Callie blushed, feeling her heart race.

"Wanna drink?" Addison smiled. Callie looked across to Arizona and saw that she had given in and was now necking with her girlfriend. The war was over for now.

"Yeah, but not here, my place?" Callie's breath hitched.

"Definately, there's something I need to talk to you about," Addison whispered, focusing on Callie's lips.

"Something, like this?" Callie asked before pulling Addison's head towards hers and kissing her, hungrily and passionately.

"Something like that," Addison murmured when they broke apart for air then disappearing out into the night, their hands entwined.

"Damn," Alex gasped, "that was hot!"

"You don't say," an intern said, high fiving his mates around him.

"You owe me 10 bucks! Pay up," George smirked to all the dropped jaws of the interns and residents, thanking his lucky stars he lives with Lexie Grey.


	4. Happy birthday

Disclaimer – I do not own most of these characters, they belong to Grey's.

Authors note – Please review!!!!

Dr Renee Sloan had a fantasy. A dirty fantasy; involving her girlfriend and her best friend and an on-call room, and maybe a video-camera. Little did she know that her girlfriend and her best friend also knew about this fantasy thanks to the big mouth of her cousin, Dr Mark Sloan. That is, she didn't know that they knew until that ill-fated day in the OR where Dr Arizona Robbins and Dr Callie Torres decided to torture her about this fantasy as a payback to the prank that Renee and Mark had played on them.

It was a couple of months later when Arizona bought the subject up again, during dinner with Callie and her new girlfriend Dr Addison Montgomery who was visiting for the weekend. They were sitting around talking about bizarre sexual experiences when Arizona started talking about fantasies.

"Nae has a hot fantasy, don't you darling?" Arizona winked across the table to her girlfriend. Renee started choking on the spaghetti that she had just put into her mouth.

"Ah, yes, I remember this fantasy," Callie laughed, blushing slightly.

"Shut up, please," Renee begged as Addison rose an eyebrow.

"Please tell me this isn't the threesome in the on-call room with a video camera fantasy? You still haven't played that one out yet Sloan?" Addie laughed.

"She's had this fantasy for awhile?" Arizona smirked.

"Guys, seriously, I have so much info on the lot of you, so are you sure you want to go down this road?" Renee challenged. They all quickly stopped smiling and started eating again.

A week later was Renee's birthday, but she was not having a good day. Instead of being at home with her girlfriend enjoying the day, she was stuck at work, where she had been since the day before. Bummed that she hadn't seen Arizona all day, Renee was starting to get rather frustrated.

"Hey, birthday girl!" Mark smiled as he caught up with his cousin at the nurses station, "Callie is looking for you. She's in the third floor on-call room having a break."

"I'm kinda busy, charts, you know, then I gotta get down to the clinic and help Karev," Renee grumbled.

"Cheer up, come on, it'll only take five minutes, she wants to give you your birthday present, I'll cover for you in the clinic, go on," Mark pulled the charts out of Renee's arms and pushed her towards the elevator.

"Whatever dude, oh, have you seen Arizona?"

"No, can't say I have," Mark grinned. Renee was too tired to notice or care.

"Cal?" Renee whispered opening the door to the on-call room, hoping not to wake anyone who might be sleeping. Before she could register what was happening, she was pulled into the room and the door shut behind her, and locked. The lights were off and Renee couldn't see what was happening.

"Happy birthday, here, Addie wants to say hi," Callie said fumbling for Renee's hand and pressing her phone into it.

"Addie?" Renee asked, wondering why the light was still off.

"Happy birthday Nae, just enjoy it ok?" Addison said happily.

"Enjoy it?" Renee asked when the phone was taken out of her hand and the light was turned on.

Standing in front of her was her girlfriend, her best friend and a video camera.

"What's going on?" Renee asked, her heart thumping loudly in her chest.

"Time to make your fantasies a reality baby," Arizona whispered against her girlfriends lips.

"Are you for real?" Renee panted, kissing her girlfriend gently.

"For real, happy birthday," Arizona answered, lifting Renee's shirt over her head.

"Addison is fine with it, before you ask, she's watching via live feed from the camera" Callie said, coming behind Renee and undoing her bra, kissing her shoulder.

"Oh god, please never wake me up," Renee moaned, her body starting to shake at the sensation. Arizona slowly stripped in front of her while Callie's hands explored her body. Renee reached out to touch her girlfriend and pulled her against her while Callie pressed her naked body into her back.

"This is so hot," Callie panted into Renee's ear, causing the confident doctor to whimper.

"Baby, I want you to kiss Callie," Arizona purred, very turned on by what they were doing. Renee complied with her girlfriend, turning around and pulling Callie into a hot passionate kiss, tongues fighting for dominance, urged on by Arizona's moaning. Then Callie turned to Arizona and started kissing her, which sent a flood between Renee's thighs. This was better than she had ever dreamed of.

"So, how did you like your present?" Mark asked when Renee made it to the clinic a couple of hours later.

"Let's just say, this was the best birthday I have ever had," Renee smiled.

"I bet, you're going to let me watch the video, right?" Mark grinned.

"Yeah, sure, when hell freezes over," Renee grinned back then walked off.

"But it's my birthday in three weeks," he called after her.

"Get your own fantasy dude, leave mine alone!"

"Some people never share," Mark mumbled as Lexie joined him.

"Oh we shared, Addison enjoyed it very much. We're thinking of a foursome now _dude_," Callie smirked as she and Arizona walked past. Mark just stared after them, his jaw on the floor.

"You have a penis, they don't ride the penis train anymore but lucky for you, I'm a big fan of the penis train," Lexie flirted.

"On-call room, now!"


End file.
